The SHS Series: Doomsday 2013
by Legolas Nordark
Summary: It's the 2013 Valentines Day installment of The SHS Series! 100% clean!...excluding 1 mention of the profanity word for 'dung'. If you haven't read the SHS Holiday speacal for 2012, please do so befor reading this. Things happen in that story that affect the rest of the SHS Series.


Alright, I relize how late this is. I'm sorry. I was in Westopolis for some GUN convention that I had to attend. Apperantly there was a death threat agenst internet there. On the bright side you get the first 100% stand-alone fic that is Yaoi free! Wait...I sence an underlying theme of Sonadow...[Insert NC-17 thoughts]

X-X-X-X-X-X

Sonic slowly opened his emerald, bloodshot eyes. Last night had been really hard on the azure hedgehog, for the room above our hero's apartment had had it's typical Wednesday night party. For most people in the building that meant drinking, dancing, and a great time. For Sonic all it meant was a hell of a hard time to get any sleep. _At least it's over_ the blue hedgehog thought as he started his shower. If only he knew how wrong he was.

A half hour later, Sonic had showered, eaten, and was on his way down the stairs for his morning jog. It was a simple route: Run down Route Route 101, around the perimeter of Central City, and then back home via Route 280. Sonic was about to take off, when he felt a small prick on the back of his neck. He reached back and pulled a tranquilizer dart to his face. Before Sonic had time to question just how the hell it got there, the azure hedgehog was out cold on the sidewalk.

X-X-X-X-X-X

When Sonic awoke, he found himself tied to a chair in an entirely pink room, A room he's only been into once before, and that was when Amy had forced him to watch a marathon of unnecessarily disturbing Sonamy fan art. _Oh. Sweet. Mother. Of. Chaos. Please tell me I'm not where I think I am._ The blue hedgehog thought. But that's right Sonic, You just got kidnapped by Amy. Oh, and I forgot to mention: It's Valentines Day.

As if on cue from my news, Amy Rose walked into the room. "Well Sonic," She said in her 'You're trapped. Time to propose' voice, "Are you ready for our date?"

"Wha?! Amy did you kidnap me?" Sonic asked, attempting to back away from the crazy pink one. "No silly," she giggled, "The author made a random tranquilizer dart knock you out and then told me that you asked me out." Sonic just rolled his eyes. _Why do you hate me?_ He thought. Truth is Sonic, I don't hate you. Hell, you're a role model to me and have made my life a better place. It's just fun to torcher you. and if I didn't, what would be the point of this series?

"Anywho," the pink one piped in, "Are you gonna go out with me or not?"

"Whaddya think my answer is?" Sonic asked sarcastically. Amy's eyes lit up at hearing this.

"Ohhhh," she squealed, "the day is finally here where my dream boy came round!" Sonic's eyes lit up in fear realizing the mistake he made, and before he knew it Amy was given him a big kiss on the lips. Amy eventually broke the kiss and untied the azure hedgehog, only to grab his hand with an iron grasp and drag him out the door.

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Is that all?" the waitress asked. Amy nodded. The waitress smiled as she walked away. Amy had insisted on taking Sonic to the diner that was just down the street from her apartment. It was a small place with a typical 80's diner feel. there was a black and white checkered floor, along with a bar and several booths, all that had red leather covering the seats. Sonc had protested all the way here, but settled down after he saw that they had chili dogs on the menu. "And that's the only reason I'm here," He yelled, "to get a free chili dog!"

"Yaaa, about that," Amy said, shrinking into the booth the two were sitting in, "I kinda don't have enough to pay for this, so it's gonna have to be your treat." Sonic just rolled his eyes at hearing this, mentally questioning why he shouldn't get the ebony one he cared about to put a bullet in his head. Within a few minutes the Waitress brought out the food. Sonic had 2 chili dogs, and Amy was content with a cheeseburger. The two ate in silence, and when all was done and paid, Amy once again dragged Sonic with an iron grip down the street to a new location: Twinkle Park.

X-X-X-X-X-X

I have GOT to get away from this lunatic Sonic thought as Amy dragged him towards their first ride. She had a smile on her face, possibly one that meant...oh shit. Sonic, I swear, I had no idea forcing you to go on this date would include this. I'm sososososoooooo sorry.

"What are you talking abou..." Sonic was silenced with pure dread as he and Amy arrived at the ride she had picked out: The Tunnel of Love. "Ok, Sonic," Amy said, rocking on the balls of her feet, "Get in the boat, and I'll give you a big surprise." Sonic couldn't take this any longer.

"AMY, ENOUGH!" he yelled, causing several people to stare, "I can't take this anymore. I never wanted to take you on a date." Amy was shocked and near tears, but Sonic continued, "Look Amy, I care for you, but as a sister, not in the way you want me too. I'm sorry, but...my heart belongs to another..." Amy was in tears at this point. Sonic just sighed before giving Amy a hug and a brief kiss on the forehead. He picked her up bridal style, and ran her home before running off to see the ebony one he loved, all the time hoping Amy would forgive him and understand.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Well, that was short.

I'm really sad to say, but I might miss a few more weeks of posting. I have absolutly nothing ready and really want to start a bunch of new storys, so I'm gonna let you guys decide what you want next. PM me, or leave a review and tell me what you want to hear next! and be shure to R&R this story too!

(Choices for the new stories are in my profile on my channel) ^-^


End file.
